Circuitous Motives
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Frank is persistant. But will it get him anywhere?


Circuitous Motives.

By Jaye Reid

Commenced: 13.03.2000

Completed: 27.06.2000

Timeline: After "One Dead Rat" but before Michael Jefferies appeared on the scene.

Disclaimer: Owned and operated by Southern Star. I've borrowed my favourites as they don't want to play with them anymore.

Summary: Frank is persistent. But will it get him anywhere?

Authors notes: This one has been lying around in the unfinished folder for some months. I have holidays and I can see some work finally getting finished. This one came about after watching the whole "Return to Duty, Goldie's Trip" episodes, through to "One Dead Rat " This was a classic time for Frank and Rachel banter.

Dedication: To Cam (wave to you over there in the US g) for without her the whole inspiration would not have been possible! Thanks.

~*~

"Well this is nice," said Frank.

"Ya reckon?" replied Rachel.

"Well, why not? Nice spot, picnic basket, me?"

"Ah get over yourself Francis. For starters, nice spot? If you took *all* your women to somewhere like this for a romantic picnic, then it goes a long way to explainin' why you're still on your lonesome."

"What's wrong with here? Beach, water…"

"Kids with Frisbees, cricket balls flying past. Too many people… do I need to say more?" Rachel chuckled.

"Okay – so it might be a bit crowded today," admitted Frank, "but me and the picnic basket would make up for it," he replied with a mischievous smile.

"You're such a dreamer Frank. I would *hate* to imagine what *you'd* pack into a picnic basket!"

"VKG Sydney water police to basket one," came Helen's voice, with a hint of amusement, over the radio.

"Should be basketcase number one," laughed Rachel as she opened the picnic basket and discretely reached inside for the radio. "Copy."

"The Nemesis has spotted the courier heading your way in a aluminum runabout. He's wearing a navy blue spray jacket with a distinctive light blue striping across the shoulders. Stand by to move." 

"Roger that Helen," replied Rachel.

Helen continued. "Basket two, stand by to back them up if required."

Rachel glanced towards the new constable, Tayler Johnson, and Gavin further along the shore. They drew the short straw to get into civvies and help out on this operation. Although Tayler didn't seem to mind. Helen had her virtually chained to the front desk most of the time. They didn't look so out of place she thought. Not like she and Frank did. 

"Well there goes our picnic," said Frank.

"Maybe another day your luck will change Francis," Rachel laughed. She looked out to the water. "Hey do you think that's him?"

"Aluminum runabout, heading this way, think so. Yep, check the jacket, that's him alright," replied Frank glancing up. "Let's take this nice and casual he's probably armed."

"Okay nice and casual," repeated Rachel.

"Give us ya hand," said Frank standing up.

"What?"

"Give us ya hand," repeated Frank holding out his. "You don't want it to look sus."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Any excuse eh Frank?" replied Rachel with a smile. She took his hand as she stood up.

They strolled together hand in hand towards the beach and then along the waters edge where the runabout was heading.

"You could at least try smiling," whispered Frank, "don't want him to be on to us."

Rachel threw her best fake smile across her face and laughed.

"Better?" she muttered back through the grin. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

Frank smiled back at her.

"Hey mate, nice boat," called Frank as they approached the suspect dragging the runabout towards the beach. "You know love, we should get ourselves a boat."

"Oh… that would be sooo nice," cooed Rachel, now clinging to Franks arm. "Could we really truly?"

Her tone threw Frank for a second and he paused to look at her before speaking. Ha! She was one to talk about *him* enjoying this.

They stopped and looked at the boat. Rachel still clinging to Franks arm and smiling sweetly.

"They're pretty easy to handle out on the water," their suspect offered.

"Yeah but they look awfully difficult to get out of the water. Darling why don't you give this poor gentleman a hand?" Rachel continued, still smiling, her voice dripping with sugar.

"She's right," the guy replied.

"No, *Rachie* is right, I'll give you a hand," Frank replied untangling Rachel from his arm and moving around behind him.

"I'll get your bag for you," said Rachel leaning into the boat.

"Hey! Leave that…."

Frank grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back before swinging the handcuffs over his wrists. At the same time, Rachel reached forward and grabbed the gun that was tucked into the suspects belt.

"Book him Danno," laughed Rachel.

"Don't mind if I do," replied Frank with a grin. "What's in the bag mate?"

"Lunch," replied the offender with a sneer.

"Lunch eh?" replied Rachel as she unzipped it. "Looks like a pretty unhealthy lunch to me."

"Yeah, don't think I'd want to come around to your place for dinner if this is the sort of thing you have for lunch," added Frank looking at the wrapped package that Rachel was holding up. He turned to Rachel, "I'll head back to the car if you want to pack up the picnic *Rachie*."

"Call me *Rachie* again and you won't live to regret it," Rachel grinned. "Oh and by the way, that's another reason you don't get anywhere Francis, ya leave the woman to clean up your mess."

"You finished with us then?" asked Tayler as she and Gavin meet them on the beach.

"Yeah if you two want to take the runabout back out to the Nemesis. We'll see you back at the Station," Rachel instructed.

"Did anyone ever tell you two that you make a really cute couple?" said Gavin cheekily.

"Funny Syksie, very funny," replied Rachel with an attempted glare. She shook her head and walked back up to their picnic spot and took the radio from the basket. "VKG Sydney water police, we have the suspect in custody and are heading back in. Johnson and Sykes are taking the runabout out to the Nemesis to pick them up."

"Roger that, see you both back here."

Rachel tucked the blanket back into the empty picnic basket and headed back to the car.

~*~

"Good work today," said Jeff as Frank made himself a coffee and Rachel poured herself a glass of milk in the meals room.

"Yeah, well if he'd give up his mates it would be a better result," replied Rachel taking a mouthful from her drink. "But give him a bit of time to think about it and we might get something more out of him."

"Or we might not," Jeff replied. "But this bust will slow them down a bit. They might make some more mistakes."

"Aw gees Rachel, you're a real pain you know that?" complained Frank shaking the empty plastic milk bottle in front of her face.

"Don't sook Francis," she replied walking over to the fridge and taking a full bottle from it. "Here!"

"Thank you," he replied with an indignant tone. "Ya know Jeff, we really should get a cow for the office, it would be cheaper considering the way *she* goes through this stuff."

"You're just jealous because I can get through the day without a caffeine fix and you can't," laughed Rachel nudging him in the arm with her shoulder.

Jeff looked at Frank and then to Rachel.

"Do you two ever let up?" he asked rhetorically shaking his head, before walking out and back to his office.

"Should we?" asked Frank as they wandered down the length of the corridor back to their office.

"Should we what?" replied Rachel.

"Let up, you know…"

"Nah… where'd be the fun in that?" smiled Rachel.

"Yeah, guess so," replied Frank.

~*~

"Good job today," said Helen sticking her head around the doorway of the detectives office. "Oh and I hear I might have to keep my eyes on you two," she grinned.

"Huh?" said Frank looking up from his report.

"Well, I heard you two were rather affectionate out there this afternoon. Is there something I should know?"

"Ha! Me and him?" scoffed Rachel. "What do you take me for? Believe me, all for show Helen, all for show."

Frank was annoyed that Rachel could dismiss the thought so easily, but he wasn't about to be outdone. "Yeah," he added, "as if I could put up with her!"

Helen smiled to herself as she continued on to her office. Rachel was still trying to laugh it off, but Frank knew that his comments had hit their mark, just as much as hers had.

~*~

Rachel's head hadn't long hit her pillow when her mobile phone rang and interrupted some long needed sleep.

"Goldstein," she stated wearily to silence the noise.

"Rachel, what are you up to?"

"Frank… I *was* trying to sleep. What have we got?"

"Rachel it isn't even 9, what are you doing in bed?"

"Trying to sleep. What else would I be doing in my bed?"

"Bit of a drought at the moment eh?" he chuckled. "Well I'll swing by in 10 okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she replied and threw the phone back on the bedside table.

Rachel grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt before dragging a comb through her hair. She was waiting for Frank when he pulled up outside her house.

"So, what have we got?" she asked as she got in the passenger side of the car.

"Ah some unfinished business," replied Frank as they drove along. "I've been doing some thinking since the arrest this arvo."

"Hell this feels weird sitting here," complained Rachel. Let's stop and I'll drive."

"Nah, you'll be right. If I don't drive occasionally I'll forget how to do it," he stated.

"Story of your life eh Francis?" she joked.

"Yeah, something like that you might say," he replied.

They headed back to the beach spot where they had made the drug bust earlier in the day.

"What, did we miss something?" Rachel asked as Frank stopped the car. "Couldn't this wait until daylight? I mean as if we are going to see anything at night."

"It's moonlight," said Frank getting out of the car and popping the boot as Rachel closed the door. "I think we will see what we need to."

"Yeah but there's a bit of cloud coming in. What's going on Frank?" queried Rachel. She hated it when he was acting weird on her.

"Well I thought we could have a proper picnic," he replied taking a basket from the boot. "You know, without the frisbees and cricket balls *flying* around."

Rachel stood there, not sure what to say. She was surprised, but also swaying on the side of annoyed by this stage.

"Frank what is this? I thought we talked about this the other week? We had our moment, we could have had several, but neither of us took the chance and it's gone – finished."

"I tried to take you out for a meal the other week and we were interrupted," he replied. "Can't I try it again?"

"Well, last time you actually *asked* me. What was so hard about asking me again?" she queried.

"You would have said no," he replied.

"If you asked and I *had* said no, don't you think I would have my reasons?" she asked.

"You can at least let me try and argue my case Rachel. Gees even the worst criminal gets to have his case argued," stated Frank firmly. It was obvious he was going to fight her on this one.

She gave him a pained look. This was not how she envisaged spending her evening. She would have been asleep, still tucked up in her nice soft bed.

"Okay, okay, I guess I could do with some food now that I'm up. But Frank, that's all - okay?"

"Of course," he replied. "What do you think I'd try and make a pass at you or something?"

She wasn't really sure what to think about the relationship between herself and Frank anymore. He had been the one hinting on something but she was the one to ask him to stay the night he brought her home after the Lipinski's had taken her. She wanted him that night. She didn't know why because her body was so damn tired and sore after everything she had been through. Maybe she just wanted to be held. To feel safe again. Frank *had* stayed. She found him asleep on her couch the next day. It had not been the way she had meant the night before but listening to him snore she decided that she was probably glad they hadn't done anything to regret. Now here he was, picnic basket in hand and she was following him down to the sandy spot they had sat earlier in the day. She felt a shudder through her body. Not from the cold but for what might happen.

"So, what are we eating?" she asked as she watched Frank threw open a picnic rug onto the ground.

"Goldie, that would be telling. Patience," replied Frank with a smirk.

"So help me Frank, if it's cold pizza you'll be wearin' it," she replied as she sat down on the rug.

Frank gave her a lop-sided grin. "But ya don't like cold pizza woman. There's no accounting for your taste, but do I look that stupid?"

Rachel smiled and decided that it was a long walk back to her place if she answered.

"I've got the next best thing," he replied as he removed two containers of Chinese take-away from the basket and held one out to her.

"Gees Frank, you are such a connoisseur of fine cuisine," she laughed as she took the container.

"Hey, Jimmy Wong makes the best Chicken chow mien this side of the bridge," he replied indignantly. "And to top it all off, boutique beer."

"Boutique beer?"

"Yep, here ya go," he replied as he handed her a stubbie of Heineken.

"Chinese food, German beer. What next Francis? Apple strudel or casata perhaps? Complete the whole international feel of the evening?" 

"Nup, sorry no dessert unless…" Frank stopped and gave her a cheeky grin.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't even *think* about it Francis," she warned.

"Me never. Look just decent food, good drink, friendly company and…"

"Rain," interrupted Rachel.

"What?"

"Well either it's starting to rain or …"

"Shit, rain. Where the hell did that come from?" said Frank as a few large droplets fell on his face.

"The sky perhaps?" Rachel asked smugly as she grabbed the corner of the rug. "Come on you big lug, move before we get wet. Wouldn't want to throw your weekly shower routine outa whack now would you?"

"Funny Goldie, real funny," he replied as he grabbed the basket before heading off quickly towards the car.

They sat in the car and ate their food as the rain ran down the windscreen in front of them.

"So much for my idea of a picnic," offered Frank sullenly.

"Aw I dunno, it could be worse," Rachel replied.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. Remind me to nominate *you* for peer support next time the position becomes vacant," replied Frank.

"No problems."

"I just meant… hey who's this?" said Frank, his initial comment lost as a car pulled along side them.

A quick flick of a switch and the coloured swirling lights on top of the visiting vehicle soon told the story. A torch light hit Frank's face as he wound the window down. The officer in the passenger seat of the marked car did the same, rain splattering on the door trim.

"Anything wrong officer?" asked Frank casually.

"Do you have a reason for being here?" asked the officer.

"Dinner," said Goldie, leaning forward and holding up her takeaway container.

The Officer smirked and glanced at his partner. "Yeah sure… nice secluded spot like this. Perfect place for *dinner* at this time of night."

"Listen pal…" started Frank, but Rachel grabbed at his arm. This wasn't the time or place to antagonize the local uniformed patrol. Frank still had plenty to annoy in their own area before working his way out to the suburbs she thought.

"Got any identification?" the officer asked shining the torch light straight into Frank's face.

Frank took his Police ID out of his pocket. "Will this do mate?"

The officer squinted and looked from the photo ID to Frank's face. "You a 'D' too I suppose?" he asked Rachel as he nodded at Frank to put his wallet away.

"Yep, sure am," Rachel replied with one of her favourite *I think you're an idiot but I am pretending to be nice* smiles.

"So what's this, no one warned us there was anything going on around here after the operation this morning?" called the driver across his partner.

"There isn't," said Frank.

"Dinner," repeated Rachel, again holding up the container.

The officer in the passenger seat smirked again. "We'll leave you to it then. Evening."

"Yeah, evening," replied Frank as he wound up the window.

"Frank," started Rachel as they watched the patrol car drive away, "wanta take me home?"

"Never thought I would hear you say that," he laughed half-heartedly.

"In your dreams Frank. My home. Me in my bed – alone," she replied.

"You wanta go home?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's just well, we haven't talked about… well, us."

"Nothing to talk about. Let's not get on this merry-go-round again Frank. I'm tired and I just want to go home and sleep."

Frank looked seriously at Rachel. She was right, she did look tired. It had been a long day and he didn't really want to get her totally offside to create any tension in the office the next day.

"Home."

"Gees Frank, yeah home," she replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay woman, keep ya shirt on," he replied as he turned the key in the ignition. "I'm movin'."

~*~

"So I guess you inviting me in for coffee is a bit remote?" he asked as they stopped outside Rachel's house.

"Yes," she replied as she opened the passenger side door. "Ta for dinner Frank. See ya at the office in the morning."

"Yeah," was the only reply his brain would muster. Sleep was probably a good choice for both of them he decided.  


~*~

The rain had disappeared by the morning, as rain often did in Sydney. The water was a brilliant blue, reflecting the colour of the sky, as the wind scattered stray clouds across it.

For Frank and Rachel the day had been reasonably non descript. No case files had made their way to the solved basket to be stamped as such. Just the continual following up and paperwork that they both detested. They even managed to keep clear of Chief Inspector Hawker for the day.

"Well I've got a couple of days off," stated Rachel as she shut down her computer and grabbed her coat and bag from the back of the chair. "I'll see ya on Thursday."

"What your got tomorrow off?" asked Frank .

"Yeah and the next day," replied Rachel.

"What your not coming into work?" he questioned again.

"Frank… what part of *I've got a couple days off* didn't you understand?" she asked.

"Well what are you going to do?" he continued.

"Ah this and that. Do ya have to ask so many questions?" she replied as she headed out the door.

"Hey Rachel," he called.

She stuck her head back around

"Look if this is about last night… look I'm sorry…."

"No, no," she interrupted. "It's got nothing to do with last night… don't worry about it… forgotten."

~*~*~

Rachel awoke to the sound of pounding on her front door. She realized she must have dozed off to sleep while lying on the couch.

There was no other way she would have had the television on parliamentary question time.

"Go away will ya!" she called, dragging her body from the couch and turning the television off.

"Goldie… open the bloody door," Frank yelled.

She had already realised that it couldn't have been anyone other than Frank. No one else would dare disturb her at this hour.

She groaned, he was the last person she felt like talking to at this point in time.

She opened the door and looked directly at him, rolled her eyes and headed back down the hallway, leaving him to follow.

"I want to talk… about us," said Frank.

"No," Rachel replied, "let's not…"

"No come on I want to talk about it," said Frank.

"There's nothing to talk about," Rachel replied as she jumped up and sat herself on the kitchen bench. "I've told you before…"

"Come on Rachel, you *know* how I feel… and you're my best friend," he replied leaning on the cupboard opposite her.

"Exactly," she replied. "And it's *because* were best friends. I'm not going to have it all stuffed up because of some other ahhhh… crazy notion… about anything else between us."

"But why couldn't we?" asked Frank. "Who said it's crazy?"

Rachel put her hands over her face and shook her head before looking at him again. "It *is* crazy Frank just forget it. We're best mates I say let's just leave it at that."

"But look Rachel even if it didn't work, we'd still be best friends… we wouldn't…"

"No we wouldn't Frank," she interrupted. "You know we couldn't… it wouldn't work. It doesn't work like that… how many times have you been in a relationship where it's *stuffed up* and you said you'd stay friends… that you'd stay friends, catch up, go for coffee and did you? Did you ever call them? Did they ever call you?"

"But…"

"Listen Frank, if I thought it could have worked, don't ya think I would have said something or done something long ago? You know, before John?"

"So what, you'll sleep with my brother and a bloke who was once my best mate, but I'm out in the cold? What's that supposed to tell me?" argued Frank.

"It should tell you I think we have something bloody good Frank that I don't want stuffed up like the rest of my damn life. Without Davy, and Dad and you, what have I got?"

Frank didn't answer.

"I'm right aren't I," said Rachel as she slid her feet to the floor. "I'm not going to lose what we're got because what we've got is pretty good and were good mates."

"I'll always be there for you," said Frank earnestly, he could see that this was one fight he wasn't going to win.

"Yeah I know you will," she replied.

"Want a beer?" he asked.

"I don't have any."

"What? No beer? What sort of establishment is this?" he laughed.

"Nah… shopping tomorrow. I could go a coffee though Frank if ya wanta make it."

"Ha don't I always?" he laughed.

The End.


End file.
